


[Podfic of] No Sound of the Loom and Shuttle

by exmanhater



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Femslash, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulan and Aurora, figuring out what happens next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] No Sound of the Loom and Shuttle

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No Sound of the Loom and Shuttle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/599592) by [Siria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siria/pseuds/Siria). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://exmanhater.parakaproductions.com/No%20Sound%20of%20the%20Loom%20and%20Shuttle.mp3) (7.9 MB) ||| [M4B](http://exmanhater.parakaproductions.com/No%20Sound%20of%20the%20Loom%20and%20Shuttle.m4b) (SIZE 8.5 MB)

Please right click and "Save As".

 **Length** : 16:48

**Streaming:**


End file.
